


Closet 'Verse [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, In-Laws, Japanese Christmas, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia snorts. 'We can't have a housewarming party in my closet. Who would fit in here with us? ' Orihime's voice goes quiet. 'Kurosaki kun could, if we tried.'</p>
<p>PLUS Crack sequel, Sober prequel, Brother-in-Law Edition, Brother-in-Law Edition Part 2, and Genderswap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet 'Verse [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230852) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> Thanks to Asuka Kureru for having blanket permission!

 

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Closet 'Verse (whole)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bleach/Closet%20Verse%20whole.mp3) | 1:04:49 | 59.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Bleach/Closet%20%27Verse.m4b) | 1:04:51 | 29.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/closet-verse)  
[The Closet](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bleach/The%20Closet.mp3) | 36:15 | 33.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/closet)  
[First Christmas With](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bleach/First%20Christmas%20With.mp3) | 17:59 | 16.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/first-christmas-with)  
[Prequel](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bleach/Closet%20verse%20Prequel.mp3) | 6:17 | 6.1 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/closet-really-depressing-prequel)  
[Brother-in-Law Edition](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bleach/Brother%20in%20Law%20edition.mp3) | 4:52 | 4.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ichigo-has-two-girlfriends-brother-in-law-edition)  
[Brother-in-Law Edition, part 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bleach/Brother%20in%20Law%20edition%20part%202.mp3) | 3:21 | 3.4 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ichigo-has-two-girlfriends-brother-in-law-edition-byakuya-pov)  
[The Closet: Genderswap](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bleach/Closet%20verse%20Genderswap.mp3) | 3:43 | 3.7 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/closet-genderswap)  
  
### Text Links

2 fics not on AO3:  
[Brother-in-Law Edition, part 2](http://askerian.livejournal.com/573357.html?thread=13188781#t13188781)  
[Genderswap](http://askerian.livejournal.com/536632.html?thread=12383288#t12383288)

### Music

PINKY LOVE - Pretty Trippi's Version by Trippi from Vampire Girl vs. Frankenstein Girl

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
